It's Hard To Say Goodbye
by Seras-The-Angelous
Summary: Rebecca leaned down over Billy, who gazed out over the forest. Her face was barely a few inches away from his when she closed her fingers around his dog tags. One shot BillyRebecca


**A/N:** This is my first Resident Evil fan fic. Hope you'll enjoy it, although I guess there are some spelling and/or grammar errors, because English is not my first language.  
Well, this short story kind of retells the events of the ending of Resident Evil Zero, but it's very BillyRebecca. If you haven't played/finished the game, then the fic contains MAJOR SPOILERS.  
I do hope that you like the small piece I've written.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil, the characters, the places... blah, blah, blah... you get the point, 'cause all of them belong to Capcom.

* * *

**  
It's Hard To Say Goodbye**

After a frantic run in the forest, Rebecca Chambers finally decided it was safe to stop. Exhausted, she fell to the ground and gasped for air, staring up at the blue sky that had come with the morning. Soon, she heard a low thud next to her; Billy had also lain down. She looked at Billy, his chest rhythmically heaved up and down.

It was then the explosion reached their ears. Far away from them, Umbrella's Training Facility blew up, along with the remains of the Queen Leech, and became nothing. Although they were far from there, Rebecca could feel the ground beneath her shake for a moment. She closed her eyes, relieved. _It's finally over._

She spread out where she lay and enjoyed the warm sunbeams. It actually seemed to become a really nice day. Rebecca let the still dewy grass tickle her gloved hands. It was so wonderful to be able to lie there and think of nothing special, just taking it easy. Something she hadn't allowed herself to do was to relax, wich made it feel even more delightful.

Suddenly, she felt how a hand placed itself over her own hand. She opened her eyes and stared into Billy's slightly smiling face. She couldn't help that a warmth spread through her body as she smiled back at him.

"We did it." Billy murmured.

Rebecca slowly nodded, squeezing his hand. She felt like they had developed some kind of a bond. And when she looked into Billy's dark eyes, she saw that her feelings was mutual. She wanted to lie there, hold his hand and forget everything around them.

But it wasn't possible. She had a job to do and wanted to find her comrades, and Billy had to get out of there as soon as he could. However, it was in fact something else that kept Rebecca from staying there; something that she tried to suppress.

She pulled her hand away and sat up. Behind her, she heard the rattle of Billy's handcuffs. In the corner of her eye, she saw how he threw them away. _They most have come off recently, _she thought.

Something caught Rebecca's attention. Amongst all the trees beneath the hill, where they sat, was an enormous house. Enrico Marini's words silently replayed in her mind: _"...an old mansion, which Umbrella uses for research."_

"Hey," Rebecca said. She gently pushed at Billy's shoulder as he gladly threw his handcuffs away. He quickly looked up at her. She nodded towards the house and started talking, her voice low. "That must be the old mansion Enrico was talking about."

She rose to her feet and straightened herself up.

Rebecca leaned down over Billy, who gazed out over the forest. Her face was barely a few inches from his when she closed her fingers around his dog tags. As she pulled at them, she could feel how his hot breath slowly rolled over her lips. The chain yielded and fell away from his throat.

He quickly stood up and stared at her, puzzled. Rebecca fastened the tags around her own throat. Billy nodded and gave her a faint smile.

Melancholy flashed for a moment through Rebecca's eyes. "I guess it's time to say goodbye. Officially, Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead."

Billy's smile faded slightly, but nothing showed on his face. "Yeah, I'm just a zombie now." His half-heartedly attempt at some humor failed to make any of them smile. They stared at each other, both expressionless.

Rebecca fought an internal, emotional battle and had to really strain herself to not let her feelings show.

She raised one hand and saluted, Billy immediately mirroring her posture. They stared into each other's eyes and never broke the eye contact. In his eyes, Rebecca could see the same disappointment and affenction as she felt inside of her. They stod like that until she let her hand fall to her side.

Rebecca turned around och started walking down the hill and against the old mansion. It was then she let her face twist itself into a mask of resoluted sorrow. She tried to look proud where she walked with her gun in her hand, but ended up just feeling truly miserable.

Even if she hadn't decided to start walking towards the estate so soon, it still wouldn't hade changed anything. It hurt to think it, but it could never be her and Billy. He was a fugitive, although he _was_ innocent; she worked for the law, working to arrest people such as he.

"Thank you, Rebecca." she heard Billy say.

Rebecca didn't do anything indicating she had heard him. If she did, it would probably just feel even more difficult. She knew that even though it would be hard, she had to let go of him and move on. It was the only right thing to do, although it _felt_ wrong.

_Perhaps, if circumstances had been different..._ She shaked that thought away and tried to concentrate on what the future would bring. It was the present that mattered right now.

Still, she had no idea that the the hell she just had been through, would come to replay before her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I reallyappreciate if you leave a review, and constructive criticism is always welcome. 


End file.
